Dimensions
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Between some dimensions, the walls are thin, and with concentrated energy, can be broken. But dimension crossing is dangerous, and due to a greedy thirst for power, Core-Tech has a bigger problem than fixing their own planet - the whole multiverse may be in danger of imploding if they can't close the gap between the dimensions. Full summary inside.


**Dimensions**

**Prologue**

**Rating – T (for now)**

**Ships – open to suggestions **

**Summary – Between some dimensions, the walls are thin, and with concentrated energy, can be broken. But dimension crossing is dangerous, and due to a greedy thirst for power, Core-Tech has a bigger problem than fixing their own planet - the whole multiverse may be in danger of imploding if they can't close the gap between the dimensions. New friends will be made, bonds will be tested and greater evils then they could have possibly imagined will have to be conquered if they want to save life as they know it.**

* * *

"Bren, you're dozing again."

The sound of Jinja's voice knocked him from his reverie. Blinking several times, the geek sat up.

It was rather quiet. Beyal sat in the corner of the train car, meditating as he usually did. Not too far off, Chase and Dax were playing a small game of cards, while behind them Jeredy was working away, although what he was working on was not yet certain to the team.

Jinja lightly punched his arm. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what?" Bren asked blankly, turning to give her a curious look. Jinja rolled her eyes.

"Dozing off," she said irritably. "You seem to be doing it a lot."

"I wouldn't have to if we could get more sleep." the geek mumbled, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Well, the rest of us have been getting plenty of sleep." the red head shrugged. Abby lay across three seats, legs swinging boredly, and her gaze would sometimes flick to the white haired male sitting in the corner.

"Indeed, Bren," Aforementioned male said quietly. Beyal was no longer meditating, and his dark grey eyes looked up at Bren. "You have been sleeping fitfully, my friend."

Bren avoided their eyes. He didn't think it would be a good idea to let them know he'd been having nightmares. He hadn't told them he'd never gotten over the death of Quickforce, his cherished friend and companion. In his mind he could still see Quickforce disappearing into the explosion as he sacrificed himself to save Core-Tech.

"Bren?" Beyal's soft voice broke his thoughts, and he turned to the monk.

"I'm fine, Beyal," he lied. "Just – uh...stomach aches." The geek gave a quick, nervous smile and Jinja laughed.

"Maybe you should lay off the tuna sandwiches, Bren." she joked, leaning back into her seat. She, at least, fully believed his lie, but as he felt stormy grey eyes bore into him, he wasn't sure Beyal had.

So he leaned back and put a goofy grin on his face, like he usually did when confronted about his lack of sleep, and faded into yet another lie.

In all honesty, he didn't even know the truth anymore.

* * *

In the deep caverns of an ancient under ground lair, a pale man growled furiously. The Keepers were draining fast – soon, they would have to seek out new power sources from above. Chase Suno had yet to submit – but he would. Chase Suno would power them for centuries on – perhaps his monk ally would also garner them a century or so. But they were untouchable at this point.

The eerie green of the Well illuminated his sharply drawn face, two livid red scars under his eyes. Bright green eyes reflected the Well as Petros gazed thoughtfully into it. The calls from billions of dimensions called back, some too far to hear, others so close he could touch them. Dimensions.

It took much energy to draw other beings from another point in space, but could it be worth it? Energy beyond that of this world could be much more efficient than energy that was a part of this world.

Thin lips pulled themselves into a cruel smile. Oh yes, it was time to assemble the other leaders. This could play out very nicely.

* * *

"Coming through!" a dark haired female yelled, shoving her way through throngs of people. Why must people crowd the center of the path when people had places to go to? Brooke had no idea. All she wanted to do was get to her area without having to break up dozens of couples swapping spit on the main path.

"Watch it!" one student snarled, shoving her, but she merely shoved back and carried on, throwing a nasty look their way. The yellow building of K block loomed not too far, and on the side of K block? Where she wanted to go.

She only had a few more crowds of people to demolish.

"Okay people, budge your asses! Move!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, shoving through yet again. It was much less crowded here. It wasn't to hard for her to find a few clear breaks and -

"Yes! Finally!" she crowed, turning to face the people she had barged through, and the few she had knocked over. "Was it honestly that hard to move?"

Plunking her bag down, she sat next to her friends, a triumphant look on her face. Aimee gave her a blank look.

"And you couldn't just walk around them?" she said, giving the dark haired female a look that clearly through she was stupid.

"And they couldn't just move?" she replied in the same tone. "Honestly, most of them deserved that. Who starts to hook up right in the middle of a pathway?" she asked in disgust, sifting through her bag to find her lunch. Beth tossed her a small bag of mini oreos and nodded seriously.

"Honestly, who does that?" she shook her head, her frizzy hair tied into a plait down her left side. Brooke nodded eagerly, tearing the packet open.

"The people at this school, that's - "

She was cut off by a loud crack. Shrieks filled the air and confused students began to look around. There was another crack and the ground rumbled beneath them. Brooke looked around, eyes wide, and saw her friends doing the same. There was silence, then -

"Shit!" Natalie shrieked, and a poisonous green light flooded the clearing. Screams began to fill the air and students began to run haphazardly around, sheer panic causing them to run blindly away. Brooke was suddenly caught up in the rush, feeling very confused as she felt arms tugging on her. Beth and Nat were helping Aimee up without falling from the mass rush of students. Brooke fought her way through to them.

"What's happening?!" she breathed, turning towards the expanding light. She began to feel a sucking beneath her feet.

"I don't know," Beth said, blue eyes wide as saucers. "But I'm going this way, far from it!" She pointed in the direction of the fleeing students. She and Aimee were starting to follow, but Nat stood stock still.

"Can you hear that?" she whispered.

Brooke shook her head, brown hair flying wildly around her head. She attempted to smooth it down when she realized there was no wind. If she listened closely she could hear what Nat was talking about now. The rising, whistling pitch that was being caused by the light. They tried to back away slowly but found themselves unable to. The light was clearing slightly to reveal a giant rip in the air.

And it was sucking them in.

* * *

"Commandant Marshal Charlemagne!"

Said woman growled under her breath for the umpteenth time that morning, rolling her amber eyes. It seemed like every hour on the dot, Trey was in her office, alerting her to something that he could have easily controlled. It irked her to no end. It was just as well that he was one of her more competent Commanders next to Valence and Jenkins.

"Yes, Trey? Vhat do you vant?" she snapped, whirling around. Trey barley flinched. His dark eyes gleamed.

"There's been a phenomenally large amount of energy detected, Commandant."

Charlemagne stood a little straighter, her interest piqued. "Monsuno energy?"

Here Trey hesitated. "Not exactly. It has the same readings, but on a...higher level."

The Commandant's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As far as she knew, Monsuno energy had some of the highest rating possible when measuring energy like this. This seemed to be a whole new type in general. If it were obtainable then...

"Commander," she said suddenly, and Trey stood up straighter. "I vant you to send down two units of Elites to search and bring back anything you find that may be of use. Leave no little zing behind, am I understood?"

"Yes mam!" Trey said immediately. "Permission to bring two units in training, mam?"

Charlemagne gave him a look, then sighed. "If you find is necessary, Trey. Do zink for yourself."

A dark flush brightened Trey's face and he mumbled an apology before respectfully leaving the room.

* * *

"You mean they're actually taking us out?" Blue eyes went wide with shock, and his friend, Edwardio, nodded enthusiastically.

"He's taking us out along the Strike Squad, can you believe it? Ha, I'll bet the other Trainees will be so jealous..."

Noah shook his head in amazement, large blonde fringe tickling his face. Of all the teams, they picked theirs? "Why us?" he muttered. Edwardio stopped jumping up and down for a minute to stare at Noah incredulously.

"Why? Why? We get to kick butt alongside the Strike Squad and you're asking why?" Edwardio clutched his dark red hair. "Noah, I don't think you understand how awesome this is! Why does it matter why? It was just a random pick and we were the lucky bastards! Not the other nutheads, us! Rejoice bro!"

Noah rolled his eyes at his over excitable friend. "I'm just saying," he said emphatically. "That there are other Trainees that have much more skill required for this mission than we do. We're much more new than the others."

Edwardio huffed and flicked his blonde friend on the forehead. "You're such a huge buzz kill. Would you stop worrying and start living!"

"When you stop speaking in italics, I'll try living." Noah flicked him right back and marched to the doorway of their shared dormitory. He gave a mocking bow. "Now here is the door, my under cautious friend. Trey has summoned and we must oblige."

Edwardio's violet eyes rolled skyward and he muttered under his breath. Why was he always friends with the buzz kill...

* * *

"What's going on?!"

This seemed to be the question being screamed by everyone, along with many expletives. Several students seemed to be having their feet sucked out from underneath them, and slowly being dragged into the rip itself. Young thirteen year olds were sobbing clutching their friends. Seniors screamed for their siblings and a few groups had probably made it out the front gate by now.

"I-I'm slipping!" this shriek had come from near Brooke and she cried out, stunned, as she saw her own younger brother and his friends, trying to haul themselves in. They were almost at the rip. Without warning the dark haired female leapt forwards towards her brother, who had spotted her same waved his arms in panic. Her friends were right behind her, grabbing an arm to pull her back.

"Are you crazy?" Natalie yelled, and Brooke struggled, reaching for Liam. Her brothers mop of brown hair was whipping wildly in the suction, and she, too, found herself almost on the edge of the rip. The suction had gained power, and several students fell back into it, until people were being dragged mercilessly by the dozens. Her brother had no chance – with a cry he was dragged into the green void.

And she was next.

Natalie was still clinging to her arm, but rather than dragging Brooke back, Brooke was unwillingly dragging her forward. Beth latched onto Nat, and Aimee latched onto Beth, and they fruitlessly tried to pull away, but it was far too late. The violently green rip closed in around them, and then everything was dark.

* * *

**Hey.**

**Hey fandom.**

**Look who came back and wrote something.**

**I DID.**

**I decided to get off my lazy ass and rewrite New World, and now it actually has – drum roll please – **_**a general plot direction**_**. I know, I'm stunned too. Lets see how long this lasts.**

**PLEASE READ – Ships are open to suggestion! With the exception of Dax/Jinja and Beyal/Jinja, please review what ships you'd like, any ship! I will most likely ship Beyal/Abby (Abby belongs to Theanimekitty83 (**_**I believe the number at the end of your user is 83 forgive me if it isn't it's 9:55PM and I don't remember anything past 8p. Whoops)**_**) **

**So yeah, read, review, suggest ships for ANY character, OC or not, and feel free to give criticism and/or ideas.**

**~Glowblade998**


End file.
